Akatuski's Hime
by Angel Dragonia
Summary: Hinata Gets Abandoned and Akatsuki take her in. Not good at Summaries HinaXAkat
1. Prologue

Okay Guys So I am going to attempt a Hinata family One

* * *

Prologue

Hinata sighed as she sat in her room humming softly as she sketched the pond outside of her window. You see, she had been punished and sent to her room. She wasn't very skilled at being a ninja or so says her father, but she was only 6 at the time so you couldn't really blame her. Besides, she was still to innocent and sweet to be a ninja. A maid came in and Hinata turned around. She looked the maid over and saw her hair was all messed up and she looked...Happy? Exactly, why would the maid be happy when she looked like she got into a fight? She shook her head as the maid started to talk "Hinata-hime, your Ootuo-san would like to see you in his room.". With no argument from Hinata, the maid left.

Hinata pouted cutely as she got up putting her things in her bag and she put her bag by the door. She kept her things in a bag just in case she wanted to run. Hinata never told anyone that. She always told them it was in case she wanted to go exploring. She walked out of her room and turned left going down the hallway until she had to turn once again. She looked both ways .One way was to her cousin's room. He wasn't so nice to her because his Ootuo-san died and his Oobai-san*** left him here. Hinata sighed as she turned right and walked down the hall. This hallway led her to her Ootuo-san's room. The last door in the hallway. She took a deep breath and she knocked on his door. She hoped she wasn't going to get lectured again.

Once She heard the okay to come in, she opened the door and bowed " Y-You cal-called Ootuo-san?"She heard him chuckle and she could tell he was drunk. It was, of course, the anniversary of her mother's death. " Hinata, come here" He said. She gulped and got up to walk over to her father. He smiled as he caressed her face. "You look so much like your, Haha". She blinked "I-I do?". He nodded and pulled her closer. "Wanna do something to make me proud of you?". Hinata blushed a little and nodded. She wanted her Ootuo-san to be proud of her. She watched him smile. "Go get naked and get in the water. We are gonna take a bath together.". Hinata blushed and nodded as she ran into the bathroom.

When she was little she remembered taking baths with her mother and father. It was always fun, her mother would be happy and her father would always join in and have a little fun too. Her father wasn't always bad. She smiled as she took off her clothes and got into the hot water. She smiled and rested in the water. It was to nice and hot. She could smell the lavender scented beads and she smiled softly as it reminded her of the past. She heard her father come and looked away as he got undressed. She felt him get into the water. She turned around and smiled at her father. "Ootuo-san this feels great!" She said happily. She watched her Ootuo-san chuckle and she blinked.  
"Hinata, come here." Hinata blinked and went over to her Ootuo-san. He pulled her onto his lap and he smiled."You have to promise me to be quite about all of this, okay? Even when we are in here." She blinked confused and nodded. He smiled and pulled her closer, putting each one of her legs on the side of him. She felt something poke her and she blinked. "Ootuo-san w-what are you d-doing?" He smiled as he whispered to her "Shh. Remember what I said.". Before she could answer she felt his fingers go inside of her. She whimpered and tried to wiggle away, but her Ootuo-san held her still. "Calm down, Hinata.". Hinata stayed still, she bit her lip and she wiggled her hips. Her lower half was feeling weird.

Hinata felt another finger go inside of her and she whimpered louder as it started to hurt a little. He growled at her and she bit her lip harder making her shut up. She wanted to make her father proud of her. She felt the pain going away and she calmed down until another finger went inside of her. She covered her mouth and she whimpered softly, tears falling from her eyes. She then felt his hand pull away and the pointy thing come back. She didn't know what he was doing, all she knew was she felt weird and her body hurt. She felt the pointy thing get closer to where her fathers fingers just were and she whimpered. "Shh, Hinata, it will be over soon.". She nodded and she wiped her tears away not wanting to make her Ootuo-san mad.

She felt it go inside of her and she cried out softly. It was bigger than her father's fingers. She felt her Ootuo-san turn her around and lean her over the edge of the bath. She held on as he started to move. She cried out as moved. Hinata's body was shaking and her Ootuo-san was just laughing. "Hinata, you're just like your mother". Hinata cried as he moved. Did this mean her Ootuo-san did this to her Haha too? She cried as he moved and he started to move faster. This man didn't deserve being her Ootuo... He just kept hurting her. He went faster and Hinata felt her body moving. She felt weak and hurt. He didn't even care about her. "Hinata, here I come!". He started to move faster and with one last good thrust into her he came. Hinata cried out as she felt the hot liquid inside of her.

She cried as she wanted him out of her. "Come on Hinata, I'm not finished.". He reached over and pulled out some weird looking balls attached by string. "W-whats t-that?" He chuckled "A surprise for being a good girl.". She whimpered wondering where that would go. She felt something go into her butt and she whimpered as she wiggled around to feel it was one of the little balls on the sting. She felt another one go in and she whimpered. It was bigger than the last one. He kept putting one in after another and they were bigger than the last. She whimpered loudly as he put a huge one in her butt. "T-that hurts!" She whimpered. He chuckled "You want them out?". She nodded and she looked at him.

She knew this wouldn't be good "P-please take them out!". He chuckled "Okay." With that he yanked them out and she cried in pain. He chuckled as he positioned himself again "Last time, Hinata.". He shoved himself in and he started to move. She cried out as he moved and she ended up passing out from all the pain. Harashi chuckled in his drunken state and he started to move faster, hitting her hard towake her back up. Hinata cried out as he kept moving. "Now Hinata, I have to punish you for falling asleep on me.". He started to ram inside of her as she cried out. She wondered what she had done wrong. It was not her fault. He shoved himself in once more and came inside her butt. He pulled out and got up. "Wash up and meet me in my bed, Hinata.".

She whimpered as he got out and she started to clean herself. She was careful not to hurt herself anymore because she had saw blood. Once she was done cleaning herself, she walked out wrapped in a towel and walked over to the bed. "Get in the bed.". She whimpered and got on the bed. "Come here" She crawled over and she looked at the man she called Ootuo-san. "You see this?" He said pointing at his member "Y-yes" He smirked "I want you to suck on it like it is a lollipop. Don't bite it. Just lick and suck.". She whimpered, but nodded. She gulped and did as she was told. She kept getting moans from him and he kept telling her to keep going. She kept moving and he forced her head down to where it was all in her mouth and he came once again.  
She whimpered as he laid her down and told her to go to sleep. She did as she was told and passed out.

When she woke up she found herself in the woods. She blinked and looked around. She saw her Ootuo-san standing right there. "W-where ar-" She was cut off by her so called Ootuo-san. "Stay here and never come back to the mansion. You have done something disgraceful something you can't make up for." She looked at him her eyes watering. She stood up "Me! Your the one who was drunk and told me it would make you happy! If you weren't trying so hard to make me a heir then this wouldn't have happen!" She cried out as he left. She was all alone. What was she supposed to do now? She sighed as she sat there and she looked at the sky.

Three weeks later, she was curled into a ball and she was starving. It was getting colder and she didn't think she had enough energy to hunt anymore. She herd a twig snap and she got up as quick as she could and pulled out a kuni. She saw two strange men appear with black cloaks that had red clouds with white lining. One of them chuckled and she backed away. Her body was failing her and she couldn't run from them. She knew that much. She looked at them. "W-w-who a-are y-y-you?". The one that had chuckled disappeared and appeared right behind her and was about to swing at her, but she turned and blocked the hit. The other one walked up behind her and knocked her out.

* * *

*** If I had made a error please Msg me and Correct me


	2. Training and Traveling

Note she is only about 6 ish

Okay next Chapter

Oh and sorry about the Spelling errors in my last one

Recap : Three weeks later she was curled into a ball and she was starving. It was getting colder and she didn't think she had enough energy to hunt anymore. She herd a Twig snap and she got up as Quick as she could and pulled out a Kuni. She saw two strange men appear with Black Cloaks and Red clouds with white lining around the clouds. One of them Chuckled and she backed away. Her body was failing her and she couldn't run from knew that much. She looked at them "w-w-who a-are y-y-you?" the one that had chuckled disappeared and appeared right behind her and was about to swing at her but she turned and blocked the hit. The other one and Knocked her out.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she rubbed her head and looked at the ceiling. She blinked and she could have sworn she was in the forest. She sat up and groaned again as she laid back down and curled into a ball. She blinked as she heard a chuckle and a piece of food was put in front of her face.

"Eat up, kid."

She blinked and she grabbed the food and sat up. She started to eat, not even thinking if it had been poisoned. She looked at the male and she saw he was blue.

"Y-your blue...Are you sick?" She asked as she finished the fish.

The blue male laughed and shook his head. "I was just born this way." He smiled. "Just like you were born with those eyes."

She looked at him "It doesn't mean I like my clan."

He smiled. "My partner doesn't like his clan either. "

Hinata blinked. "Your in love with a guy?"

He looked at her and he blushed "W-w-what!"

Hinata giggled and she looked at him and held out her hand "Hinata."

He smiled and grabbed her hand "Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame looked and saw his partner come in. Hinata jumped up.

"Itachi!"

Itachi looked at Hinata. "Good, your up. Now tell me why you weren't at home, Hinata?"

Hinata looked down and she sniffled. Kisame rubbed her back. "What happen, kiddo?"

Hinata looked at them " Father said 'I dishonored the family name and him', but I didn't! I just did what he told me to do."

Itachi nodded "Life is like that sometimes, Hinata"

Kisame looked at him. "Itachi, you just killed your family and your saying this...Your a heartless bastard."

Hinata shook her head. "No he isn't. He did it beca-"

A kunai went close to her face. " Hinata...Stop talking about that."

Hinata blinked and nodded. Kisame blinked looked at him.

"Hey Itachi... We should ask Leader if we can bring her into the group and train her."

Itachi blinked and looked at his partner. "You talk to Leader about that when we give the report. Until then I guess we can train her to, at least, survive the forest."

Hinata smiled as she looked at them. " Thank you Itachi. Thank you Kisame."

Itachi nodded and looked at Hinata "Did you master your Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "I was so focused on that that I didn't learn anything else besides how to hold a kunai."

Kisame sighed. "That's a lot of work, Kiddo."

Hinata smiled softly and nodded.

Kisame smiled as he got up. "Well, come on lets go teach you how to throw a kunai."  
She looked at him and she sighed as she looked down. " I already know how to do that! " She stated rather irritated.

Kisame chuckled and Itachi shook his head.

"Kisame, lets just take her to the base."

Kisame nodded and was about to lift her up before she shook her head.

"I want to do it by myself."

Itachi smirked "Good. keep up or Zetsu will have you as a snack."

Hinata paled a little and Itachi took off and Kisame chuckled.

"Better hurry Hina-chan." Hinata pouted and took off chasing after them.  
After what seemed like hours, Hinata's legs started to hurt and her whole back was in pain again.

"Itachi-sempai can we stop?"

Itachi disappeared and she looked around scared. He came up from behind and picked her up and caught up with Kisame easily

"We can not stop, Hinata. Not now"

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. Once Itachi was sure Hinata was out he looked at Kisame

"Take them out."

Kisame looked at him "Why not in front of the girl, Itachi?"

Itachi glared at Kisame. "Just do it" Kisame rolled his eyes and fell behind and Itachi sped up.After what seemed like a while, Hinata started to wake up. Itachi stopped and looked at her.

"Itachi, where is Kisame?"

Itachi looked at her and he smirked. "He's gonna catch up, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. He soon stopped and he looked at Hinata. He put her down as he waited for Kisame. Hinata rubbed her eyes as she looked at Itachi.

"Stay here."

Hinata nodded and sat down as she watched Itachi.Kisame arrived not ten minutes after. He looked at Itachi, who was already sitting down waiting for him. Itachi looked at Kisame and then Hinata.

"Hinata, meditate with your Byakugan on and tell us if there is anyone near us."

Hinata nodded and activated her kekkei genkai . She sat down and closed her eyes."No one is around, Itachi-sempai."

Itachi nodded. "Stay that way until we are done."

Hinata nodded and tried to relax.After what seemed like forever, but actually it was only a couple of minutes. She opened her eyes and she saw they were meditating... or what looked like it. She shook her head and went back to doing as her sempai asked of her.

-Meanwhile-

Itachi sighed as he looked at Pein. "Leader-sama, we got something that may be of some use."

Pein looked at them. "What would that be?"

Everyone looked at Itachi and Kisame. " The Byakugan."

Pein rose an eyebrow. "That's got my attention... Continue."

Kisame smiled. " We got the heir of the clan in our grasps. Well, she was abandoned and she's willing to follow Itachi around " He stated with a chuckle.

Pein rose an eyebrow. "Bring her to me. I will look her over there... Konan... If this goes well, you will have some one to talk to." With that he disappeared.

"Itachi don't screw this up!" She growled. She was begging for something like this to happen. Being sounded by guys... It's just too much to handle some times. She disappeared and slowly as did the others.

Itachi opened his eyes and he looked to see Hinata was still like that. He smirked as he stood up

"Hinata."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him "Yes, S-sempai?

"Itachi looked at her "Two things. Don't stutter. Work on that, understood?"

Hinata nodded and wondered what the second was.

"Kisame an I were ordered to take you to our leader. Don't struggle on the way ,understood?"

Hinata nodded knowing better than to disobey an Uchiha.

"Good, come along." Hinata nodded and took off after her sempai and his partner.

After what seemed like days of traveling and training, she panted as she fell to the ground for the thousandth time.

Itachi sighed "Get up, Hinata."

Hinata pouted as she struggled to get up.

" Yes...Itachi...sempai" She panted out as she stood.

"Come at me again."

Hinata nodded and gulped as she charged. She had been doing this to improve her speed. Itachi threw six kunai at her and she blocked all, but one. The kunai that had made its way into her leg. She pulled it out and she got closer to Itachi. She spun letting her chakra come out of her hands and Itachi jumped back.

"Your getting better at getting closer. Your speed still needs improving, but other than that your good for your age."

Hinata panted and smiled at Itachi. She was only four months from her seventh birthday. She looked at Kisame who was supposed to teach her next .  
"Okay, little Hina-chan. Let's teach you about chakra control."

Hinata looked at Him "Kisame-sempai, I already know~" She whined as she looked at him. Kisame to her was an older brother kind of person.

Kisame chuckled " Aww, come on Hina-chan~" He whined. Kisame was only aloud to teach her one thing since neither of her chakra types were water or Earth. He sighed as he looked at her and he started to tell her about chakra control and what not to do. Once the lesson was over they decided to move out once more.

"We will be there by the end of today so you better keep up, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and followed along. After what seemed like forever to Hinata they were there. Hinata panted softly as she looked at the rainy place.

"Why is it so rainy here?"

Kisame chuckled "It's because this is the Land of Rain."

Hinata nodded as she walked with them. She was freezing, but it felt good on her sore body. Kisame looked down and saw how tough she was. He couldn't help, but give out soft smile. She was growing on him. Itachi walked in along with Kisame and Hinata and they saw Konan.

"Konan, where is Leader-sama. We brought the heir to the Hyuga throne."

Hinata growled and looked at Itachi.

"Don't look at me like that"

Hinata looked at Kisame and he pattered her head

"He didn't mean it, Hinata. It's just a classification so our Leader-sama can look you over and see if you are able to join. Sure, you may need a couple years of training, but I am sure Leader-sama will figure something out." He stated.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the blue haired woman as she walked over.

"Come along with me sweetheart."

She held out her hand and Hinata looked at it. She looked up at Itachi who nodded and Hinata took Konan's hand.

"Let's go see Leader-sama, shall we?"

Hinata nodded and followed along with Konan. Konan walked down the halls with Hinata. She noticed that Kisame and Itachi were following her and she chuckled.

"Boys, you are aloud to come along." She stated.

She looked forward and she walked over to a door. She knocked four times. Hinata heard a deep voice. She could sense it was filled with pain and sorrow... But all Konan, Itachi, and Kisame heard was a commanding voice. Konan nodded

"Hai, thank you Leader-sama."

She opened the door and Hinata looked into the dark room...

* * *

Ughhh Sorry about that guys. I didn't think it would take me so long to write this chapter. It's crappy and I am sorry. I really hope it is okay.


	3. Meetings and understandings

Epp! It didn't copy like I wanted... sorry guys here is the Third Chappy!

* * *

Hinata looked at the male. He had orange hair and circles in his eyes. She could feel the pain radiating off of him.

"Pain." She whispered.

His eyes narrowed. "Konan..." He muttered.

She nodded. " Itachi, Kisame... Out.".

Kisame was reluctant, but he was pushed out by Itachi. Once they were gone, he looked at Konan and she nodded as she left and closed the door behind her. She was to stand guard so no one would listen in... well she could, but she of course already knew everything.

"How do you know my name?"

She blinked. "I don't... I was just reading what you were feeling and what I heard from your voice."

He blinked. "Explain."

Hinata blinked at him. "I can tell what you are feeling by looking at you and hearing your voice. " She stated.

Pein looked at her and blinked a couple of times thinking about what he could do with a 6 year old. He could train her to become a good ninja.

"Konan!"

The blue haired ninja walked in. "Yes Leader-sama."

He took a deep breath. "Tell everyone in the base to come to the meeting room and send a message out to the members that are out on missions to virtualize themselves in. " Konan nodded and she left.

Hinata looked at Pein "Come along, Hinata "

Hinata followed him into the hallway and down many weird looking halls. As she was looking, she bumped into Pein and she pouted.

"S-sorry" She muttered.

Pein looked at her and then to the group. She looked around and saw Itachi, Konan, Kisame, a plant man, a boy with a mask and four people who looked like they weren't even there. Pein walked over to his chair and he looked at Hinata

"Hinata sit on Ita-"

Konan interrupted him. "Come here, sweetie. Lets get you away from the older men"

Hinata walked over and she got picked up by Konan and placed on her lap. Pein noticed how Konan was acting and he narrowed his eyes. He would talk to her later.

Pein looked at his members and decided to talk to his other members about this."The girl sitting on Konan's lap is Hinata Hyu-"

He was cut off by Hinata throwing a kunai at his head. He dodged it easily.  
" A-ah sorry Leader-sama I though I talked to her about that" Itachi stated

Kisame looked at Hinata " Hina-chan, you okay?"

Hinata growled out "I'M NOT A HYUGA!".

Tears welded up in her eyes. Konan patted her head and she sighed  
"Hinata, it's just an identification. Once this is over and if you can stay we will change your last name so no one knows."

Hinata sniffled and looked up at her and nodded. Pein took a deep breath. He needed to be calm and collected, but he was surprised that what seemed to be a cute innocent girl...was this fierce.

He sighed as he looked at his group once more.

"Like I was saying. This is Hinata...Hyuga" He waited for the kunai, but there was none so he continued "She is...was the heir to the Hyuga clan and she has mastered her blood trait well... But she only knows the basics of ninja training. "

Some people grumbled at this, but Hinata saw what looked like a girl chuckle happily

"I think she's cute, un"

The male sitting next to the girl grumbled. "Hurry up Leader-sama! Get to the point, I hate waiting."

Pein sighed " Would you all like another member?"

All of them voted for it... All, but Pein. He sighed as he looked at them  
"Fine, who will be the father since Konan is the only woman."

Hinata blinked " But who is she?" Hinata whispered pointing at the long haired male.

Itachi shook his head as he looked at Hinata as Deidara started to go off about how he was a male and that if she wasn't so cute she would have been killed with his art.

"Hinata that happens to be Deidara. He's a bomber." He stated.

Hinata looked at Deidara "Ummm Deidara-sama... I'm sorry I mistaken you for a girl. I didn't mean too."

A male with his hair slicked back scoffed. "Don't apologize to him! He needs to cut his fuckin hair!"

Konan gasped " Hidan! Watch your language around her! She's just a child."  
Hinata looked up when Hidan was about to start cussing her out and Hinata spoke "It's alright Konan-sama. He doesn't have to do that... "

She looked down and Itachi narrowed his eyes Pein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention

"I vote the father should be Pein" Konan said.

Hinata looked at them and they all started to nod. They didn't even ask her about this. She shook her head as she grabbed it and screamed out  
"NO!" she got up off of Konan's lap and she took off running. Konan was about to get up, but Pein stopped her. He looked at Deidara and he nodded. Deidara grumbled and he took off after her. He sent some of his clay bombs to find her. Once he saw that one of them found her, he ran to intercept her.

Hinata bumped into something hard and she fell down and she tried to hide her tears.

"What's wrong, hm?" He asked as he looked at her.

Hinata looked up at him and she sniffled. "I don't wanna papa! All they do is hurt you in the end!"

He sighed as he walked over and picked her up and he started to walk back.  
"Listen, Hina-chan. All guys are not like that ** of a father that you had, hm. Leader-sama seems to really want. Just... give him a chance alright, hm?"

Hinata sniffled and she rubbed her eyes. "O-Okay Deidara-sama"

Deidara blushed slightly. "Ummm Hina-chan... Can you keep calling me that? It makes me feel like I am. "

Hinata smiled and she nodded "Okay, Deidara-sama"

Deidara smiled happily as they walked into the meeting room and he sat with Hinata on his lap.

"So, is it settled then? Is Hinata alright with me being a father like figure?" Pein asked.

Hinata took a deep breath and she nodded. "Yes, Otuo-san" Hinata said.  
Pein smiled and he stood up "Alright. Meeting dismissed. Konan why don't you take Hinata and get her into some more... decent clothes. While I talk to the rest to see who will be training her first. "

Konan nodded as she walked over and picked Hinata up. Once Hinata and Konan left Pein sighed

"Itachi and Kisame, you are dismissed as well since you both taught her the basics." Itachi and Kisame nodded and they left.

Pein sighed as he looked at Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu. "Tobi... Zetsu... You two are free to go as well."

Tobi smiled as he ran off to go find Konan and Hinata so he could go shopping with them. Pein didn't know what he wanted Hinata to train in first. Strength or stealth. He sighed softly, This would be a hard first choice on making his new daughter's life better.

* * *

Again sorry for the Chappy mix up

Angel Out~


	4. Real Training begins

Okay next Chapter

Oh and sorry about the Spelling errors in my last one

Recap:

_Pein sighed as he looked at Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu. "Tobi... Zetsu... You two are free to go as well."_

_Tobi smiled as he ran off to go find Konan and Hinata so he could go shopping with them. Pein didn't know what he wanted Hinata to train in first. Strength or stealth. He sighed softly, This would be a hard first choice on making his new daughter's life better._

* * *

Pein sighed as he looked at the two groups. So he had a choice. Sasori and Deidara could teach her about stealth or he could choose Hidan and Kakuzu who would teach her about strength... Well, either group would help her to learn how change her appearance so she didn't look so... Innocent.

"Deidara, Sasori you two will be teaching Hinata about stealth. You will also help her change her appearance. Now go catch up with Konan, Hinata and Tobi." He said as he turned

"Kakuzu and Hidan follow me."

Pein turned and walked out of the door. Hidan laughed as he looked at Deidara

"Good luck, trannie!" He called out as he started to walk.

Deidara growled. "Shut up, you idiotic sadist!"

Hidan blinked and he laughed as he watched the feminine looking male storm out the other way. He turned and followed Pein.

Deidara grumbled as he walked with Sasori to catch up with Konan, Tobi and the midget they were supposed to train. Once they spotted them Hinata smiled

"Hello D-Dei-Dei-senpai~!" She called.

She looked like she was in a good mood. Sasori looked over and saw that Deidara was happy that he got called senpai by such a cute thing. Sasori shook his head as he looked at Deidara.

"Deidara... Go with them and help Hinata out... After you guys get back meet me with the brat in room 25." He muttered as he turned and walked to his room to get his puppets.

Deidara rolled his eyes and walked over. "Konan-sama, Leader-sama told me to stay and be in charge of Hina-chan." Deidara said as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked up at him and she smiled. Konan sighed and she nodded. "Alright. lets go"

As they walked out of the base Hinata started to play with Tobi who was carrying her. Deidara rolled his eyes and walked with Konan.

"So what will you two be training her in?" Konan asked Deidara.

Deidara sighed as he walked. "Stealth."

Konan nodded and Deidara looked at Hinata

"Hey! Hina-chan!"

Hinata looked at the blond male.

"Yes D-Dei-Dei-senpai?"

Deidara shook his head. "Be more quite. This is gonna be part of your training, alright?"

Hinata nodded and shut her mouth as she watched out for people.

Once they got to the store ,Deidara picked out her clothes and Konan picked out some nice outfits for when she wasn't on missions . She even got Hinata the necessary underwear, shampoo, conditioner, tooth paste, tooth brush and towel .  
As they walked back Hinata spotted a blond haired male being hurt and bullied like a boy she knew from her old village. Konan looked at the boy and she sighed as she saw the look on Hinata's face.

" Hinata..." Konan whispered.

Hinata hard her and she shook her head " I'm f-fine K-Konan-senpai."  
Konan looked at Hinata. She didn't believe the little one, but she knew that Hinata didn't want to talk about it.

When they all returned to the base, they put Hinata's things away and they went their separate ways. Deidara and Hinata went to room 25. Hinata looked at Deidara

"Dei-Dei-senpai... What are you and Sasori-dono teaching me?" She asked as she looked at her senpai.

Deidara sighed. "Stealth. You are required to have it if you are going to be with us."

Hinata nodded and she walked with her senpai.  
Once they got to room 25, they walked in. Sasori looked at them.  
"Finally."

Hinata looked down. "S-sorry we took so long Sasori-dono."

Sasori reminded her a lot of her father. Thus she was terrified of him.  
Sasori sighed. "Stealth.. You absolutely need it if you are going to be in the Akatsuki. So... We are going to teach you it. But in the simplest way we can teach you."

Deidara smiled. " Hinata...How much do you like pranking people?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, And for the amount. Got a lot of stuff thrown onto me over the last couple of months Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot faster. Again, Sorry for any mistakes in my spelling. Grammar, and such I am just trying to get it all down before I make any corrections.

Angel Out!


	5. Authors note

**_Okay so I know you all are kinda disapointed already but I felt I needed to Update with atleast something since you all are so nice and I wanted to clear up some things._**

**_First. I do have a Beta reader, She... is currently helping me... and I am sorry If I got the gender is also why it's taking me a little bit more time to Update. I don't really want to continue with the spelling and the other mistakes. I usually write these things up in such a rush I can't help it. _**

**_As for Hinata's stuttering problem I know I have to fix it. I'll be fixing it as I update the previous chapters to look at least a little presentable. _**

**_Dust Bunnies Anonymous... I know... Its confusing and It probably doesn't help that you aren't an English native ether. I'm honestly not that good when writing things like this. I think it's my first time actually writing a story to tell you the truth. But I promise not only to you, But to everyone that The future chapters will be longer than what they have been. _**

**_But anyway. I know It's boring waiting for me to update this story but I've had writers block lately. If you get annoyed just spam my inbox until I do update. It actually helps me update when I am rushed. _**

**_Thanks to everyone that is subscribed, people that Favorited and such _**

**_Oh and M... I don't know what you mean... but I am the Leader.. . If you want me come get me. _**


End file.
